1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device having a light guide plate providing uniform brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device is a device configured to display visual image information in a three-dimensional form.
In recent years, various types of flat panel display devices, including flat panel display devices which are less restricted in terms of the required installation space while also achieving thickness reduction and weight reduction, which are hard conditions to meet in a cathode ray tube display devices, are being developed. These flat panel display devices may also have other benefits, such as good representation of a large scale screen and flatness, and a high quality.
Representative examples of the flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electro-luminescence display (ELD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a thin film transistor-LCD (TFT-LCD), and a flexible display.
Among these, the LCD is increasingly being used in various areas, such as a slim television, a slim monitor, and a slim portable display due to the low weight, low power consumption, and a thin thickness thereof.
A light receiving type flat panel display, such as an LED or a Light Box, is a display in which liquid crystals having properties between liquid and solid are injected between two glass panels having a thin thickness and the alignment of the liquid crystals is changed by supplying power to cause a contrast and display an image. Different from the PDP, FED, and organic ELD, the LCD is a non-emissive type element (a light receiving element), and thus requires an additional light emitting device for operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a backlight unit in the form of a surface light source capable of maintaining uniform brightness on the entire screen.
That is, the LCD displays an image by use of light emitted from a backlight unit.
The backlight unit may be a direct-type backlight unit having a light emitting device arranged at a lower surface of a liquid crystal panel to emit light from the light emitting device, or an edge-type light backlight unit having a light emitting device installed at one end of a light guide plate installed at a lower side of a liquid crystal panel to emit light from the light emitting device.
As a scanning technology is applied to the edge-type backlight unit, and a pattern having a prism shape or a lenticular shape is formed on an upper portion of a light guide plate of the backlight unit such that light travels straightforward, a high quality three-dimensional image is represented on the LCD.
Such an edge-type backlight unit has a shortcoming of a light bouncing phenomenon at a fixing hole formed in a light guide plate. In the conventional technology, in order to address such a light bouncing phenomenon, a black taping process is performed by attaching black tape to a surface having the fixing hole.
For this reason, an additional expense incurs due to purchasing the black tape, and the manufacturing process is complicated due to the taping process.
In addition, in the trend of developing larger scale display devices, the number of fixing holes is increased, and thus a region between the two fixing holes is blocked from light, making a dark portion. In addition, the straightforward path of light becomes difficult to achieve, and light bouncing occurs, so that the brightness of the light guide plate is less uniform.